


Please, Do Not Worry, Yuuri

by KuroBakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Locker Room, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have their first public kiss since they have started their relationship. Victor also expresses how much he loves Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая" means "I love you, too, sweetheart" and "Пойдем" means "Lets go" in Russian.

Yuuri stood behind the sidelines as Victor was skating out on the ice. There was a crowd of people cheering on Victor as he was doing a performance. Yuuri only could hear very little because his main focus was Victor. His coach, his inspiration and now, his _lover_. Victor and Yuuri were not competing for any thing or doing practice. It was actually more of them spending time with each other as a couple, though, they really never have expressed that they were in one. Yuuri was very nervous about something happening but Victor was not. Secretly, he wanted to show the world that they are together. Not for press or anything. It was because he truly loves him and was not afraid of showing the world nor their fans. He knows that Yuuri will not be the one who would the person to open up easily for things like these. As Victor finished his performance, the crowd began to cheer. He looked over at Yuuri, who cheering excitedly at Victor. Victor skated over to Yuuri and stop in front of him.

“That was incredible!!” Yuuri exclaimed. Victor smiled. Suddenly, Victor leaned over, closer to Yuuri's face and suddenly kissed Yuuri in the lips. Yuuri's eyes widened and a pink color appeared on his cheeks. For a few seconds, Victor kissed his boyfriend before stopping, looking at Yuuri in the face.

“Thank you.” Victor said to him then headed to the changing room. Yuuri followed him. When they were in there, Yuuri looked at Victor, who was getting his clothes out of his bag to change.

“Victor, why did you do that?! What if someone got a picture of it and posts on a social media site for everyone to see?” Yuuri asked, feeling embarrassed. Victor looked up. Yuuri was freaking out.

“Why should it matter what other people think?” Victor replied. Yuuri stopped freaking out enough to looked at his lover. Yuuri was not sure how to reply to that. Victor stood up and walked over to Yuuri, still wearing his skating outfit. Victor stopped in front of Yuuri and held his hands in his.

“Yuuri, you love me right?” Victor asked.

“O-of course, I do!” Yuuri answered.

“And I love you, too. If people see us or start rumors, remember, they are only _rumors_. We would only know the real truth.” Victor told him.

“That's not exactly why I am reacting like this.” Yuuri piped.

“Oh?” Victor asked. Yuuri sighed.

“I do not want anything bad happened to your career because of me.” Yuuri explained.

“Oh. I see.” Victor said then sighed. Yuuri felt like he just upset Victor.

“Victor, I am so sorry. I did not mean to upset you.” Yuri said, feeling like crying. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close.

“You didn't and I understand your concern. Do not worry about me. It shows that you care and that is not a bad thing. I will be okay, though, and if something does, to be honest...I am fine with that.” Victor told him. Yuuri blushed.

“Why are you not worried about it, though?” Yuuri asked him, feeling confused. Victor loosened his grip a little bit and looked at Yuuri in the face. Tears were running down his cheeks but he was smiling.

“Because ever since I met you, I have felt truly happy and as long as you are in my life, I will be okay. _You_ mean the world to me and if my career ends because this, oh well. It is not the end of the world and with you, it is only the beginning of it. Please, do not be afraid to show your love. I will protect you from whatever comes our way. All I am asking you is to love me for who I am, just like I love you.” Victor said to him, crying. Yuuri smiled and began to cry and he hugged Victor tighter.

“And I am happy as well, Victor. I love you so much and I will always be by your side. Always.” Yuuri said to him.

“Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая.” Victor said to him. Both of them looked up at each other in tears and kissed once more for a few seconds before finally letting go of each other and finished getting ready to getting ready to head out of the skating rink. Before they walked out the door, Yuuri suddenly held Victor's hands in his. He did not care if there cameras or not out those doors. He was not afraid to show the world that Victor and him are in love. Victor smiled and held Yuuri's hand a bit tighter.

 “Пойдем." Victor whispered as the two headed out the rink, together. Not as coach and student but as _lovers_. Both of them felt like they could take on the world and nothing was going to stand in their way. Yuuri was not afraid any more. Like Victor said, it is not the end...it's only the beginning.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
